Cinderella Fantasy
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]Ela, uma garota gordinha de óculos e aparelho, que recebe o pepel de Cinderella na peça da escola..Agora tm 3 meses para se tornar a Cinderella perfeita e contracenar com o amor de sua vida..Final..xD Podem me chutar, eu demorei..¬¬
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Levanta!Vai perder a hora!-Gritava sua mãe.

-Hummmm..-Resmunga a garota dentro do cobertor rosa, dentro de um quarto rosa..

-Roxy!-A mãe puxa a coberta da garota.

-Mas..-A garota tenta puxar a coberta.

-ANDA LOGOOOOOOO!-A garota é jogada pelo grito.

Roxanne Lamourier, 16 anos, estudante do 2 ano do colegial de uma escola de elite, procura seus óculos na cabeceira, é praticamente cega, usando um quase fundo de garrafa, arruma o uniforme, puxa o cabelo na cara, escondendo aquilo que mais temia, seu rosto, redondo e com bochechas enormes caindo(um pouco de exagero adolescente..u.u"""), tinha a pele branca, olhos azuis claros, cabelos ruivos,longos e cacheados, algumas sardinhas em cima do nariz e abaixo dos olhos, olha para seu corpo, acima do peso, não chegava a ser como um rei-momo, mas não era magra como a maioria das colegas da escola(estava 10 kilos acima, digamos que era fortinha?), suspira, acabando de arrumar a gravata. Sorri forçada, mostrando o aparelhos com pedrinhas rosas(Roxy gosta de rosa? Gosta nada..imagina..u.u").

"Melhor que isso impossível..", pensa soltando um longo suspiro.

Depois de tomar seu super café da manhã reforçado, junto à sua família rechonchuda, pais gordinhos, avós gordinhos, irmão mais novo gordinho e gêmeas caçulas super fofas..Família literalmente fofa..xD(perdoem meus comentários sem noção..xPpPpPp)

A mãe leva seus filhos para a escola numa van(carro família..u.u), as gêmeas Lilly e Milly no primário, o irmão Joan no ginásio e a primogênita Roxanne no colegial..Roxy odiava a escola, mas não podia reclamar nem tentar sair, era o melhor colégio, seus pais estavam orgulhosos, faltava mais dois anos apenas..Se Roxy não chamava atenção pela beleza, era por sua inteligência, sim, Roxy era a número um do colégio.

Ela desce do carro e arruma o cabelo na cara mais uma vez, anda devagar, olha mais uma vez para a mãe no carro que acenava e sorria para ela da van.

-Elefante à vista..-Roxy ouve uma voz familiar.

-Mas é quase impossível não vê-la..-Outra voz.

-Acho que alguém deixou o portão do zoológico aberto..HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..-A terceira voz faz as outras rirem.

"Hellena, Michelle e Bianca..", suspira Roxy, vendo a loira de cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis claros(Hellena), a morena de cabelos lisos escorridos e olhos cinzas(Michelle) e a loira de cabelos lisos e olhos verdes(Bianca), todas com o uniforme curto e certinho no corpo, eram simplesmente perfeitas, não só de rosto, mas de corpo, provocavam suspiros por onde andavam, eram líderes de torcida..

"Nunca serei como elas..", suspira desanimada.

Um som de um carro em alta velocidade, faz todos os alunos olharem para o conversível preto, para seu motorista, e seus acompanhantes..O carro freia bem na frente do trio parada-dura.

-E aí gatinhas..-O motorista tira os óculos escuros.

-Shura, amor..-Hellena dá um selinho no namorado.

Shura, Milo, Saga e seu irmão gêmeo Kanon, eram os populares da escola, jogavam no time de futebol, Shura namorava Hellena, Saga, Michelle e Kanon, Bianca..Milo pegava todas que vinham, as bonitas é claro, era o típico pegador..

Shura puxa Hellena para um super beijo, não só de tirar o fôlego da garota, mas de todos que passavam.

¨Ser beijada assim, nem em outra vida..", Roxy fica mais desanimada ainda..

Roxy olha de lado para Milo, era apaixonada por ele..Justo Milo Àgellos, o grego metido, galinha e lindo..Roxy suspira e imagina Milo a beijando da maneira que Shura beijava Hellena, o sinal toca, fazendo a garota acordar de seu sonho..

As primeiras aulas passam sem problemas, no intervalo, Roxy pega sua bandeja e vai para o pátio, comia sozinha..Depois do intervalo era aula de teatro, iriam decidir os personagens e a história..

-A história vai ser Cinderella..Bem, cada um escreve o nome embaixo de uma linha..-Diz a professora.

Por ordem de chamada, cada aluno escreve o nome em baixo da linha, em cima de cada linha, o nome do personagem escondido..Quando todos terminaram, a professora tira os papéis..

-Bem, vamos aos principais, o príncipe é..Milo! E a princesa..-A professora tira o papel.

-O.O-Todos da classe.

-...Roxanne!-A professora.

-QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ!-As meninas.

-O.O..Mas..-Roxy.

-Sem discussão, foi justo.-A professora.

-Desculpe professora, mas eu não concordo..Porque a Roxy? Ela ta mais para abóbora..-Diz Hellena com a mão na cintura, fazendo os alunos rirem.

-Por esse comentário você vai ser a abóbora..-A professora diz com um sorriso.

-Mas..Mas..-Hellena bufa, cruza os braços e senta.

-Cinderella, eu..-Sussurra Roxy.

-Bem, vou entregar os papéis..-Diz a professora.

Depois da aula, Roxy vai falar com a professora.

-Err..Professora..Eu acho que Hellena tem razão..Não posso ser a Cinderella, sou muito gorda, e feia..Pareço mesmo uma abóbora..-Diz a garota.

-Escute aqui Roxy, não diga isso, não se sinta feia, pois não é..Você daria uma ótima Cinderella, qualquer coisa, pode me procurar.-Diz a professora.

No corredor.

-Ai que raiva!Porque aquela baleia tem que ser a Cinderella? Eu tenho mais jeito de princesa!-Hellena.

-Não fica assim gatinha..-Shura tenta consolar a garota.

-Coitado do Milo, que vai ser o príncipe..-Ria Saga.

-¬¬""..-Milo.

-Ei, que tal uma aposta?-Kanon.

-Aposta? De que tipo?-Milo.

-Bom..Se conseguir fazer Roxy se tornar uma Cinderella perfeita..Pode pedir qualquer coisa..Mas se perder..-Kanon ri.

-Posso pedir qualquer coisa?-Milo com uma cara..

-Qualquer coisa..-Kanon, Saga e Shura em coro.

-Então..Vou querer um encontro com a namorada de vocês..-Diz Milo por fim.

-QUÊ?-Shura querendo pular em Milo. Hellena sorri, ela gostava de Milo, na verdade, foram namorados 4 anos atrás, e ainda tinha uma queda por ele..Bianca e Michelle se olham, elas não gostaram muito..

-Aposto!-Saga.

-TÁ DOIDO?-Shura.

-Não se preocupe..É quase impossível Milo conseguir esse feito..Olhe para Roxy..-Kanon.

-Humm..Mas então se perder..Terá que dar seu carro para nós..-Shura.

-Nunca duvide de mim! Sempre consigo oque quero!-Milo aperta a mão de Shura.

-Bom ir começando..Olha a vítima ali..-Saga aponta para a garota passando.

Milo sorri para os amigos e vai atrás de Roxy, que passava cheia de livros.

-Olá Roxy..-Milo sorri para a garota.

-M..Milo..-Roxy derruba os livros vermelha.

-Eu te ajudo..-Milo ajuda a garota a levar os livros.

-O-obrigada..-Roxy.

"Ele sabe meu nome..Ele falou comigo..Aiai..",Roxy.

-Bem, eu te acompanho..Preciso falar com você..-Milo.

-C-claro..-Roxy.

-Bem, como eu vou ser o príncipe, e você a Cinderella, pensei que eu poderia te ajudar..-Milo.

-Tipo, eu ouvi os comentários maldosos das meninas e eu não gostei..Que tal provarmos que você pode se tornar uma Cinderella..-Milo com um sorriso.

-Mas..Isso é impossível..-Roxy abaixa o olhar.

-Nada é impossível..Eu posso te ajudar..Sou seu anjo..-Milo sorri, abrindo os braços.

"E que anjo..",suspira Roxy.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXx

Yooo pessoas!xD

Dessa vez a mocinha é gordinha!Cute!Tipo, vi que a maioria eram garotas bonitas e magras, confesso que as minhas são..Então criei a Roxy, uma garota fofinha, de óculos e aparelho..Mas inteligente e meiga..

Escolhi Milo, porque achei que o melhor personagem seria ele, metido e pegador, teria que descobrir o verdadeiro amor..Roxy vai ter uma mudança com o passar da história, não vai se tornar magrela, mas irá perder uns quilinhos, e mudar pacas, para o trio parada-dura parar de zoar com ela..Milo serve pra algo..u.u..xD..Inspirado em Ela é demais..

O título, Cinderella Fantasy, é uma música do grupo kei Lareine..Muito cute..

Jya..Até o próximo..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Seu idiota!!!!-Bianca dava tapas em Kanon.

-Calma gatinha..Diga algo Saga!-Kanon.

Saga também tinha problemas com Michelle,apenas Hellena parecia feliz com a aposta.

-Porque esse sorriso Hellena?-Shura.

-É porque sei que é impossível Milo conseguir esse feito, as meninas é que são exageradas..-Disfarça Hellena, ela mais que ninguém, sabe que Milo consegue tudo o que quer..

Roxy parecia estar nas nuvens..Deitada na cama, se lembrava de Milo, que disse que a ajudaria. Vestia um moletom azul escuro, largo, conforme ela cores escuras emagreciam.

-Roxyyyy!!!!Telefone!-A mãe grita do primeiro andar.

-Atendo daqui!-Roxy responde e pega o telefone na cabeceira.

-Alô?-Roxy.

-Roxy? É Milo..-Milo.

-O.O..-Com o susto, ela deixa o telefone cair.

-Roxy? Roxy?-Milo.

-Ahhhhhh..Desculpe.. O-oque foi?-Roxy nervosa.

-Pode sair agora?-Milo.

-P-posso!-Roxy.

-Te espero no parque..Vamos começar o treino..-Milo desliga o telefone.

-Vô sair um pouco!-Roxy grita saindo pela porta.

Milo esperava a garota, sentado em um dos banquinhos, de frente para o lago, estava como sempre lindo, cabelos amarrados em um rabo alto, vestindo uma calça moletom azul-escura e uma camiseta branca. Ao ver Roxy se aproximando, balança os braços.

-Chegou rápido..-Sorri Milo.

-É..É que eu moro perto..-Diz Roxy vermelha.

-Bem, vamos começar? Uma voltas em volta do lago!-Diz Milo se aquecendo.

Roxy começa a imitar os movimentos de alongamento que Milo fazia."Lindo", pensava a garota, vendo o rosto sério de Milo. E assim eles começam a correr, depois de uma volta, Roxy se senta ofegante.

-Cansei..Vamos descansar..-Pedia Roxy.

-Mas foi apenas uma volta..Anda, levanta! Não quero saber de moleza!-Diz Milo.

-Mas..-Roxy estava vermelha e soando.

Milo olha para a garota, olha para algo na árvore.."Já sei..", pensa indo até a árvore.

-Olha oque eu achei Roxy!-Milo aparece com uma aranha.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-Roxy começa a correr e Milo corre atrás, se divertindo.

10 minutos depois, ambos estavam sentados no chão, ofegantes.

-QUER ME MATAR?!?!?!-Roxy.

-HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua..-Milo ria.

-Que é?-Roxy nervosa.

-Você..Finalmente perdeu a vergonha..Nunca imaginei você falando alto..Você é legal..-Milo sorri.

Roxy fica roxa até o fio de cabelo, Milo ri e logo em seguida ela ri também.

-Já ta ficando tarde..Tenho que voltar..-Diz Roxy se levantando.

-Amanhã é sábado..Vamos à academia do meu pai..Pode treinar lá..Minha mãe é nutricionista..Vou pedir pra ela fazer uma dieta pra você..Depois podemos ir na minha tia que é esteticista..-Diz Milo sorrindo.

-Puxa..Sua família é demais!-Diz Roxy admirada.

-Por isso eu sou assim..Demais?-Milo com pose.

-¬¬"""-Roxy. "Nyai..Nada modesto..Mas é verdade..".

-Bem..Já vou indo..Até amanhã..-Diz Roxy.

-Até..Te espero aqui amanhã às 8h!-Sorri Milo.

Roxy chega em casa..Estava suada, suja, mas feliz..Se sentia até mais leve..Nem ouviu os berros das gêmeas brigando ou as provocações de Joan, parecia flutuar, vai tomar banho.

-MÃEEEEEE!!!!Roxy foi abduzida!!!Ela está estranha!!!-Dizia Joan.

-Bobagem menino! Me ajude a arrumar a mesa!-Dizia a mãe da cozinha.

-Nossa filha está estranha..-Cochicha o pai de Roxy para a mãe.

Roxy estava com um sorriso bobo, nem havia comido, apenas enrolava o macarrão no garfo com a mão no queixo e suspirava de vez em quando.

-Não vai comer querida?-Pergunta a mãe.

-Ah? Ah! Vou sim..-Diz Roxy acordando do transe.

-Disse que ela foi abduzida!Comeram o celebro dela!-Dizia Joan.

-Waaaaaa!!Sério!?!-As gêmeas sorriam.

-Siiim..Um alien lindo..De cabelos azuis e um sorriso encantador..-Roxy entrando em transe novamente.

-Oque? Roxy comeu o ovo azul de um alien vinho?-Perguntava o avô que estava dormindo na mesa.

-Não! Um alien de cabelos azuis tomou o vinho da Roxy!-Dizia a avó.

-Mas Roxy não pode beber..Meggie está dando bebida para ela?-Pergunta o avô para a mãe de Roxy.

-Não dei nada para ela pai, e parem com essa conversa estranha..-Pedia a mãe.

Roxy nem conseguiu dormir direito, estava quebrada, as pernas doíam, mas feliz..Na manhã seguinte..Nem precisou de despertador, o sol mal havia nascido e lá estava Roxy de pé.

-Você podia acordar assim todos os dias..-Diz a mãe vendo Roxy engolir o café da manhã.

-Mas é que hoje é especial..-Diz Roxy correndo com a escova de dente na boca.

Vestiu um short rosa, uma camiseta branca, o par de tênis novos, amarrou os cabelos cacheados em um rabo alto e saiu correndo, tropeçando de vez em quando, chegando ao parque, estava 5 minutos adiantada..Pelo menos chegou antes..Milo não iria ter que esperar..

-Roxy? Chegou cedo..Bom-dia!-Milo logo aparece.

-B-Bom-dia..-Sorri Roxy.

-Vamos?-Milo leva Roxy à academia do pai. Ficava perto do centro, tinha 3 andares, no primeiro ficava a lanchonete, as quadras de vôley, futsal e basquete e a piscina, no segundo as máquinas da academia, a sala de yoga, o chuveiro e os vestiários, no terceiro, ficava a sauna, a sala de estética(tia), massagista(tio) e a nutricionista(mãe).

-Primeiro vamos ver minha mãe..-Milo sobe em um dos elevadores.

A mãe de Milo era muito bonita, parecia mais uma irmã mais velha, os olhos azuis, os cabelos castanhos, era muito elegante e educada. Pesou e examinou Roxy, explicou tudo oque precisava saber sobre nutrição e de como comer..Mas acabou dizendo algo que Roxy não queria ouvir..

-Evite chocolate, comidas gordurosas e refrigerantes..-Essas palavras entraram bem no ouvido da garota, que se lembrou da comida de sua mãe..Muita fritura, massa e refrigerante todo dia.."Evite chocolate"..

-Noooooooooo!!!!Faço de tudo!!!Mas me deixe comer chocolateeeeee...Até como pimentão todo dia!!!T-T-Roxy.

-Ok..Ok..Podemos deixar seu chocolate..Mas vai ter que treinar mais..-Diz severa a doutora Àgelos.

-Sim senhora!-Roxy.

Depois disso, Milo a leva para conhecer a academia, ela treina um pouco em cada máquina com o treinador, enquanto Milo treinava em outras máquinas. E assim, os meses passam, Durante a semana, depois do colégio e nos dias em que não tinham treino do teatro, Roxy e Milo corriam no parque, durante os fins de semana, academia..Roxy evitava comer besteiras e ajudava a mãe com a comida, menos fritura, mais legumes e verduras, para a tortura dos irmãos..Todos diziam que Roxy estava ficando diferente, mais magra..As mudanças eram mínimas, iam devagar, mas dava para se notar um pouco..Nesse tempo Roxy e Milo passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos, se conheciam melhor, se tornavam mais amigos..3 meses depois..

-Roxyyyyy!!!Levanta!!!-A mãe grita na porta(Roxy não perdeu a mania de acordar atrasada).

-Já vou..-Roxy se espreguiça um pouco.

A prole da família Lamourier é espalhada, por último a primogênita Roxanne..Como o último mês havia sido de férias de verão, não sabia a reação dos colegas diante a mudança dela..Foi último mês que ela mais emagreceu..

-Será que a balofa emagreceu?-Ria Shura junto com Kanon e Saga. Logo Milo aparece e se junta ao povo.

-Desisto da aposta..-Diz Milo.

-Oquê?-Kanon.

-Vocês ouviram..Desisto..Tomem, a chave do carro..-Milo entrega a chave à Shura.

-Tô vendo que não conseguiu..u.u"-Saga,.

-É não consegui..Não consegui deixar de reparar o quanto ela é especial..-Sorri Milo.

-Lá veio à van do zôo..Vamos ver o quanto Roxy continua "fofinha"..-Shura num tom meio maldoso.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyooooooooooooo!!Demorei..Mas escrevi..¬¬"""Meio corrido meio confuso meio non sense..Eu sei..essa sou eu!!!!

É q minha cabeça tá mto yaoi esses dias..E tbm deu a pri denovo..¬¬"""

Espero que gostem desse cap!!!Agradeço à todos q lêem..E Anginha..Sorry!!!Não era intenção usar seu nome..Vi depois q se chamava Bianca!!!T-T

bjnhos..Pure-Petit deshita!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**_Capítulo escrito ao som de Lareine..Principalmente Cinderella Fantasy(tem um inglês horrível..¬¬""") e Aitai to omou no Nara.._**

A porta da van se abre..

-O.O-Kanon, Shura e Saga.

-Quem é aquela gata que está saindo do Zôo-móvel?-Saga boquiaberto.

-Peraí..Óculos, cabelos ruivos e cacheados, olhos azuis..É a Roxy!!!Meu ela ta mó gata!!!Espero que Bianca não tenha me ouvido..-Kanon olha para os lados.

Roxy tinha emagrecido certos 10 kilos que precisava, não estava seca com Hellena, mas tinha ganhado curvas, busto mais aparente e o rosto mais fino, lhe aumentando a boca e o sorriso, graças à tia esteticista de Milo, nada de sobras, tudo em cima. Sorria tímida, estava receosa da reação dos outros alunos, tampava o rosto com os cabelos como de costume.

-Você ganhou a aposta, porque deu o carro?-Pergunta Shura.

-Na verdade eu perdi, perdi em meus sentimentos, não fiz isso pela aposta, foi por ela..-Diz Milo com um sorriso, indo falar com Roxy.

-Pelo menos não vou mais apanhar da Michelle..-Saga suspira.

-Está linda..Não esconda o rosto..-Milo se aproxima de Roxy.

-Mas, mas..E se..-Roxy é calada por Milo.

-E se nada..Já disse que está linda..Vai ser a Cinderella perfeita na apresentação de sábado..-Milo tira o cabelo do rosto da garota.

-Quer ir ao baile comigo? Vai ser depois do teatro..-Diz Milo envergonhado.

-C-claro..Se estiver bom ir comigo..-Roxy mais roxa que berinjela.

-Claro! Se não for com você, não quero ir!-Diz Milo, deixando Roxy mais que roxa.

-Quem é aquelazinha com o Milo?-Hellena se aproxima de Shura junto com Bianca e Michelle.

-A Roxy..-Kanon abraçando Bianca.

-Quer dizer que Milo ganhou a aposta?!-Bianca nervosa pronta para dar um soco na cara de Kanon.

-Ele desistiu da aposta..-Diz Shura mostrando a chave do carro.

-Sério!!!-Bianca sorri e pula no pescoço de Kanon.

-Salvo por pouco..-Diz Michelle dando um beijo no rosto de Saga.

-Milo está apaixonado..-Diz Saga.

Hellena olha torto para o casal Milo e Roxy e sai bufando, deixando Shura e os outros cheios de pontos de interrogação. "Aquela balofa me paga!", pensa enquanto enxuga as lágrimas de raiva.

oOo

Sábado à tarde, os pais e alunos chegam ao teatro, todos os alunos estavam nervosos..Todos sentados, as cortinas se abrem..Michelle e Bianca eram as irmãs más da Cinderella, Saga era a madrasta(com certeza a escola toda riu), Kanon era a fada-madrinha(também foi alvo de gracinhas), Shura foi o cocheiro da carruagem-abóbora, e claro, Hellena foi a abóbora, como a professora havia prometido, e com certeza foi a quem a escola toda mais riu. Milo estava impecável e lindo como príncipe..Roxy estava muito nervosa, estava de lentes, pois seria estranha uma Cinderella de óculos, nem precisa dizer que ela se atrapalhou um pouco, tropeço na barra do vestido, mas fora isso, estava linda(na opinião de Milo e de outros alunos). No final não podia faltar o beijo entre príncipe e Cinderella, foi um selinho apenas, mas Roxy simplesmente desmaiou nos braços de Milo, as cortinas foram abaixadas às pressas e todos levaram Roxy(com a boca espumando) para o vestiário..

-Está bem Roxy?-A professora abanando Roxy.

-E..Estou..-Roxy nervosa. "Meu primeiro beijo..Foi um selinho..Mas foi meu primeiro beijo..", Roxy desmaia denovo deixando todos em pânico.

Depois de um tempo, com Roxy já recuperada, todos foram agradecer a platéia, com certeza o nome mais ouvido foi de Roxy, misturado à "gostosa", "gracinha", "ruivinha", oque deixou Milo com ciúmes e Hellena roxa de raiva, ainda mais porque quando ela saiu, todos começaram falar que estava ótima de abóbora..

Depois do teatro era o baile, mas os alunos tiveram 2 horas para se aprontarem..Como de costume, os garotos levavam um buquê para a acompanhante..Milo estava nervos quando foi buscar Roxy na casa dela..A mão suava ao tocar a campainha, quem atendeu a porta foi a mãe de Roxy..

-Ah!!!Deve ser Milo..-Diz a senhora com um sorriso.

-Sra Lamourier..-Milo, beijando a mão da senhora que fica prontamente vermelha.

-Ora, entre..-A mãe de Roxy abre mais a porta.

-ROXYYY!!!!Milo chegou!!!-Grita Meggie.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!Já? Já vou..-Roxy correndo no andar de cima.

-Sente, sente..-A mãe oferece o sofá.

-O-obrigado..-Milo senta no sofá e recebe olhares ameaçadores do pai que estava sentado o sofá com um jornal.

-Err..Sr Lamourier..Sou Milo Àgellos..Prazer..-Milo com um sorriso amarelo.

-Então você é o tal ET de cabelo azul que abduziu Roxy?- Albert(o pai), arqueia uma sobrancelha.

-Ah? ET?-Milo sem entender.

-Mas que rapaz lindo..É o namorado da Roxy?-A vó aparece ajeitando os óculos.

-O quê? O vinho da Roxy? Está dando bebida pra Roxy denovo Meggie?-O vô grita para a mãe que estava na cozinha.

-Não dei vinho para Roxy, ela é menor de idade, e pai, onde está seu aparelho para surdez?-A mãe de Roxy traz suco e oferece para Milo, que agradece.

-Aparelho? Não sei do que está falando..-O vô.

-Pai..¬¬"""-Meggie.

-Ah Meggie, aquilo incomoda, joguei..u.u""'-O pai.

-Ai meu Deus..-A mãe de Roxy.

-ROXY TÁ NAMORANDO!!!ROXY TÁ NAMORANDO!!!-Joan começa a gritar pelo corredor.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!É o ET!!!-Milly aparece na sala correndo.

-Isso!!!Corra Milly!!!Ele vai querer comer o celebro de vocês!!!-Joan assustava as gêmeas que começam a correr pela casa.

-Pare Joan!!!Ele não é meu namorado..Ainda..-Suspira Roxy descendo as escadas.

-Acho que ela já está pronta Milo..-Sorri a mãe.

-Espera aí mocinho..-O pai de Roxy coloca a mão no ombro de Milo que gela.

-S-sim sr Lamourier..-Milo.

-Cuide bem da minha filha..E não chegue muito tarde..-Sorri Albert dando tapinhas nas costas de Milo.

-Pode deixar..Cuidarei bem dela..-Sorri Milo.

-Estou pronta..-Roxy aparece na sala tímida.

Ela vestia um vestido longo azul céu, de alças finas e trança nas costas, a parte de baixo era aberta e mais clara, o vestido realçava os olhos da garota, usava uma corrente fina e curta de platina com um pingente de borboleta, brincos longos com pedrinhas, cabelos cacheados, presos pela metade com uma presilha de brilhantes, maquiagem leve e bem feita, e lentes..

-E-está linda..-Milo estava sem fala, e coloca o buquê de orquídea roxa para Roxy colocar no pulso.

-O-obrigada..É linda..-Sorri tímida a garota.

-Vamos?-Milo estende o braço para Roxy.

-Tomem cuidado..-A família estava à porta, vendo Roxy entrar no carro do pai de Milo e irem para a festa.

-Onde está seu carro? Não era esse..Trocou?-Roxy.

-É do meu pai, tive uns probleminhas com o outro..-Disfarça Milo.

Ao chegar ao colégio..Todos alunos estavam boquiabertos ao ver Roxy. Saga e Kanon já se encontravam, Michelle vestia um longo liso com as costas abertas verde escuro cabelos soltos, realçando os olhos felinos, Bianca vestia um longo rosa, liso na parte de cima e com várias camadas de véis, sapatos rosas e o cabelo preso em um coque alto, com duas mechas solta ao lado do rosto. Ao verem o casal se aproximar, Bianca e Michelle se entreolham e se aproximam de Roxy.

-Ah..Bem..Roxy..Queríamos pedir desculpas por termos sido tão ruim com você..Sabemos que é uma boa pessoa..-Tenta sorrir Michelle.

-É..Nós víamos mais a beleza externa, e esquecemos que há a interna..Queríamos pedir desculpas e quem sabe, se nos perdoar, sermos amigas..-Bianca com o olhar baixo.

Roxy que estava com medo de ser esculaxada de novo, as olha assustada, enchendo os olhos de lágrimas, sem pensar pula em cima das duas para um abraço. Michelle e Bianca se assustam no começo, mas logo entendem e abraçam Roxy.

-Temos que pedir desculpas também, Roxy e Milo, somos uns idiotas..-Saga com a cabeça baixa.

-Não esquenta..Esta é uma noite para aproveitarmos..-Sorri Milo.

Os três casais entram no salão de festas. Logo em seguida chegam Hellena e Shura, a loira vestia um longo liso e grudado ao corpo vermelho vivo, cabelos soltos e muita maquiagem, estava visivelmente irritada.

-Oque foi gatinha? Está assim desde depois do teatro..-Shura.

-Dor de cabeça..Só isso amor..-Sorri seca Hellena. "Ruiva maldita, tudo culpa dela!!!", pensava Hellena.

A raiva da loira aumenta ao ver Roxy conversando animadamente com Michelle e Bianca. Hellena vai até o bar e pega um drink.

Uma música romântica toca e os casais se formam no meio da pista de dança..

-Roxy..Queria dizer que eu gosto muito de você..-Diz Milo olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de Roxy. Ia se aproximar para beijar ela, quando sente uma mão no ombro dela, ao virar era Hellena.

-Olá Milo..Olá Roxanne, parece que estão se divertindo..Sinto muito atrapalhar este momento tão lindo de vocês, mas..-Hellena cinicamente.

-Fala logo Hellena..-Milo irritado.

-Lembra da aposta? Aqui está o prêmio, vejo que conseguiu emagrecer a balofa..-Ao dizer isso Michelle agarra Milo e o beija no meio do salão.

-..A..posta..?-Roxy com os olhos marejados.

-Ei Shura, não é a Hellena beijando o Milo?-Kanon cutuca o amigo, que logo fecha a cara.

-Me larga!!-Milo empurra Hellena.

-Oque está acontecendo? Tá agarrando minha namorada?-Shura chega empurrando Milo.

-Foi ela que me agarrou!!!-Milo.

-Apenas paguei a aposta..-Hellena com um sorriso cínico.

-Mas ele desistiu da aposta!!!Oque há com você?-Shura para Hellena.

-Havia mesmo uma aposta?..Eu..Eu te odeio!!!-Roxy olha com raiva para Milo, e sai correndo.

-Roxy!!!Não, espere!!!-Milo tenta correr atrás da garota.

-Hellena!!Oque foi isso?-Shura.

-O que foi? Eu gosto do Milo!!!Eu sempre gostei!!Não iria perder ele para aquela balofa idiota da Roxy? Oque ela tem que eu não tenho? Ah..Ela tem gordura..É isso!!!-Hellena.

-Não, ela tem coração e sentimento..Coisa que você não tem, aliás nunca teve..-Shura olha Hellena com raiva, a deixando sozinha no meio do salão, onde todos os alunos a olhavam com raiva.

-Estão comigo não? Bi, Mi?-Hellena para Michelle e Bianca.

-Você é maluca..-Michelle vira as costas e puxa Saga.

-Até nunca mais..nem sei como tive coragem de andar com você..-Bianca faz a mesma coisa com Kanon.

-Acha que eu ligo? Não ligo!!!!Posso conseguir quem eu quiser!!!Não preciso de idiotas como vocês!!!Eu SEMPRE consigo..-Hellena cai de joelhos no meio do salão aos prantos.

Milo finalmente alcança Roxy nos jardins e a puxa pelo braço.

-Roxy! Olha para mim..-Milo faz Roxy virar para ele.

-Me larga!!!Seu mentiroso!!!Disse que gostava de mim!!!Foi tudo pela aposta? Oque ia ganhar? Um beijo da garota mais popular?Aliás, ganhou..Parabéns..Fui uma idiota..-Roxy tentava se soltar.

-Não..Eu perdi a aposta..Tive que dar meu carro para eles..-Milo.

-Não perdeu..Emagreci não?-Roxy.

-Perdi para meus sentimentos..Roxy..Não menti, eu gosto de você, não me importa se fosse gorda..Não é sua aparência. É você!!!Se pudesse teria desistido da aposta antes de que emagrecesse, mas não podia, queria que se tornasse a Cinderella perfeita, não para mim, mas para você mesmo..Para que todos parassem de rir de você..Mas também, não queria deixar os momentos que passávamos juntos..Foram tão bons..Conheci mais de você, mais de mim..Não menti quando disse que gostava de você..-Milo.

-Então não se importa se eu engordar?-Roxy ainda com raiva.

-Não..Quer que eu engorde com você? Eu engordo..Oque quer que eu faça pra provar que eu gosto de você?-Milo com lágrimas nos olhos.

A garota sorri e abraça Milo.

-Não chore..Acho que essas lágrimas são a prova mais sincera..-Roxy.

Michelle, Bianca, Shura, Saga e Kanon chegam ao jardim e vêem o casal abraçado..

-Acho que não precisam que nós expliquemos..-Saga abraçando Michelle.

-É, acho que se acertaram..-Sorri Kanon abraçando Bianca.

-Acho que agora eu vou pegar o lugar de pegador de Milo..Mulheres..Só dor de cabeça..-Shura.

Nessa hora passa uma garota de cabelos verdes e olhos verdes, vestia um vestido preto tomara que caia com a lateral aberta.

-Quem é ela..-Shura babando.

-Shina, é da outra sala..-Saga.

-Acho, que vou lá falar com ela..Que a fama de pagador fique para outro..-Shura.

Os cinco entram de novo no salão de festas..Milo e Roxy ficam no jardim.

-Que tal continuarmos de onde paramos?-Roxy diz tímida.

-Ah?..-Milo sem entender.

Roxy fecha os olhos e levanta o rosto.

-Ahh..-Milo entende o sinal..

Milo aproxima o rosto ao de Roxy e toca os lábios de leve, aos poucos vai aprofundando o beijo, se as lágrimas já foram o suficiente para Roxy sentir o amor de Milo, esse beijo foi o que selou e concretizou..

xXxXxXx

_**the End..**_

xXxXxXx

OMG!!!!Finalmente!!!!2 meses parado? Affffff(se joga da ponte)

Desculpa meninas!!!!!Falta de idéias para essa fic somado à preguiça, dão nisso..¬¬"""" Mas finalmente terminei!!!!Foi curtinho, 3 capítulos, mas espero que tenham gostado..Fiquei feliz em ver que algumas gostaram..Agradecendo as reviews da minha imooto DarkOokami, da Anna Held, Cherri Miluxa, Anginha, Elys, Aline, Flor de Gelo, Mikage.Dark.Angel, Kalli Cyr Charlott, renatinha, Kisa Souma Hyuuga e Lara B.Potter, foi as reviews de vocês que me fizeram finalmente terminar, depois de séculos..rsrs

Bjnhos e até outra..


End file.
